From me to you
by kittiekaty
Summary: This story is about Naruto and sasuke. They went on a mission, where Sasuke saved Narutos live and when he want to help him sasuke suprised him in a way, that Naruto hasnt expect from him ...


From me to you

It was morning. I slowly went to bathroom and refreshed myself and to get ready for our team´s meeting, which Kakashi - sensei called for. He had a new mission for us. When I came there, beside Sasuke no one was there. Kakashi – sensei was late as usual and so did Sakura. I greeted Sasuke, but he gave me a very cold and unplesant look. I had a feeling that yesterday he had a bad day or something. I wanted to ask him what is wrong, but he didn´t answer me. So we just waited silently until Sakura came and some time later Kakashi – sensei graced us with his presence, too.

I asked him is he always late – he replied that nothing serious happened, he just slept in - I am telling to myself that it´s just another lame excuse.

Then Kakashi – sensei explained to us what´s the mission about.

We had to deliver a scroll which, however, we were not allowed to open. It contained a secret jutsu used by only a certain group ... Kakashi decided that the scroll will be with me, but it will be very dangerous, because we will be surrounded by bandits who´ll want to grab it ... and so we went on a very dangerous and very interesting journey.

When we were halfway through the journey, all of a sudden bandits attacked us , just like also Kakashi – sensei told us. They were four and...well, we knew that they wanted from us the scroll with the jutsu and our priority was to deliver it to the place where we were ordered to bring it.. One of them attacked Sakura, Sasuke took on the other two, and while I stared at him, the remaining one already stood by me and picked a weapon to kill me. I still managed to avoid his movement and while I wanted to choose my weapon- he attacked me from the back .. In my mind I had already thought that I have no chance to survive, but then I only saw him - Sasuke saved me from certain death. I was in shock and I could not even move when I saw Sasuke down. Everything around him was covered in blood .. I could not believe my eyes that he saved me. I felt helpless at that moment, I did not know how to help . I knelt down to him and he told to me to run away and that I had to deliver the scroll at all costs, but I told him thatI was not leaving him alone. I could not possibly know how to live with such a guli. I would never leave him have here to die as I looked back .. that was when Sakura was already on the way back to call help. I helped him get up and I told him that I saw a nearby river to take him there so I could clean his wounds.

We came to the river, I sat him so that he was as comfortable as possible. Luckily I had a bandage with me in cases such as the present one. I cleaned his wounds, although he was not too much happy with it- as it terribly hurt and stung. I told him to put down his shirt so that I can bind the wound. Initially he was against it. That I should not overdo it, it will heal itself, but I also stood behind my resolve and so he finally complied .. When he put down his shirt, I could not tear my eyes from his chest. According to him, he had only "minor" wound, but the sight of his body left me breatless. I began to blush abnormaly and I wanted to turn around. To be seen blushing was humiliating, but it was too late because I noticed that he observed me strangely and some seconds later he asked me with his piece of smug voice, "Why are you blushing, because you've seen me shirtless a few times before." I glared at him angrily, but he did not take it to heart. Sasuke started to tease me further and when I started to bind up his chest bandage, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and kissed me ...

At that moment I did not know what to do. I broke away from him and began to shout that how could he dare to do that to me. And he smugly replied: "I could not resist. And to be honest I've wanted to do it earlier but I admit I did not have the courage to do it." I just looked at him dumdounded... I could not believe what has just happened between us ... after a while I figured out that I need to bind the wound even after this experience- not that I wanted much, but I had to do it or else the wound would keep spreading and Sakura would kill me. I told him that I need to bind the wound and that he should let me do what needs to be done. Sasuke did not protest and I had a feeling that he even liked it .. Once I finished it I wanted him to leave sooner, but again, my hand was grabbed. I wanted to break out of his grip, but did not give me a chance to try pulling stronger and hepressed us together and kiss me ...again.

After a while longer he just kissed me, but soon he also began to grope me. I felt like his hand travels back down to the leg and back, and suddenly I felt that his hand stopped at my crotch ..

So far, I would not dream that Sasuke would ever do something like this. I just started to kiss him on the mouth, but Sasuke had other ideas. He began to move up the neck, the other hand on the button that disconnected my pants and then I started to shout "Stop Sasuke, what on earth are you doing?" And Sasuke replied: "Naruto, I'm sorry but I can not control myself if you are so close to me, I can not control it. "And he further continued kissing and intimate touching. I tried to push him away, but he did not stop and continued. When he stopped kissing me and tried to undress me - at that moment I pushed him with all the strength I had from me and he stumbled on a stone and I was finally freed from his embrace. "Sasuke, what is this supposed to mean? Are you making fun of me? "" Naruto, tell me when I do something for fun. You think I'm doing it for fun? Then you are a way too much out of it " " Idiot. "After this minor incident I had neither mood or desire to have fun with his remarks. After an hour we found Sakura with Kakashi - sensei, who could not forgive us some harsh remark: "I did not think you two were so well -build." I had want to say something back at him, but then I kept it to myself. Sakura as soon as she saw Sasuke immediately went after him.

Then we had to discuss the way forward if we continue along the path, or turn back home.

Kakashi finally decided that we will continue the journey, but under his leadership. As we continued along the path we had scheduled for the next morning, Sasuke´s wounds were much better. I decided to look around a bit, although others argued the beginning but eventually agreed. So I went to the woods, after a time I saw a smaller meadow. I thought that´s an ideal place for a nap, if they did not mind. so I went to the meadow, I layed down on the grass, put both hands behind my head and began to think about things and events that happened. My head at the event with Sasuke—I cannot comprehend how and why he did it. I do not know why I have a feeling that when I think of the incident and my heart goes jumping out of my chest, why I can not stop thinking about his touch, kisses ... I feel as if something changed in me and what I do not know that. I can not stop thinking that his look in his eyes when I pressed more tightly ... emerged in me millions of questions, but not even single one I can answer ... I'm glad that I can at least take a moment to be alone without someone disturbing me ... If I take a nap I guess no one will mind, right? Even if I'm not very far from them , they can find me without any problems. I didn´t know how and I was fast asleep.

But when I slept, I had no idea that I was being watched. When I opened my eyes and my sight laid on me Sasuke. Surprised a startled, I wanted to scream, but he put me a hand over my mouth, so I was silent. When I calmed down and had his hand removed away from my mouth, he layed down beside me. "Naruto, I have to confess something." "What is it?" I asked him. "So the minor incident that recently took place, and for that I must apologize to you, but on the other hand, when you binded a bandage on my chest, you were so close to me that I could not control my emotions and feelings that I harbor for you . I know that before I was distant from you, I despised you. I did not have anything to do with you, but only because I did not want to admit to myself that I found someone whom I really like, someone I LOVE from the bottom my heart. I did not know what to say. He turned to me, one hand is propped, looking straight into my eyes. At that moment, when I looked him in those beautiful black eyes, I saw the desire, passion, and I felt that it was serious. And I missed something and Sasuke said it gently, he kissed me and pressed us together, so it was already over me, The pleasurable hot vawe of excitement. Sasuke was looking straight into my eyes and continuously repeated my name and that loves me.

. One part of my mind wanted to say no, that's not right, but eventually the other side won the latter, saying that I also deserve to be happy, even though it would it not be right and I suddenly lifted his hand to his face, which made him quite surprised and I told him: "Sasuke, I can not say with certainty what was happening to me, but one thing I know that you are here and now I want to ..." Sasuke remained dazed. I did not expect such a reaction, but finally he smiled and started kissing me. This was the first real kiss kiss, which was out of love. And it not remain only with kisses. As he kissed me with one hand he began to unzip my coat and slowly, he was getting rid of my clothes. Then he started kissing my neck, the whole chest to the brim pants. There he stopped, looked at me with those eyes of his, I saw in them the desire and passion. Slowly he undid the buttons on my pants and started to move them along with the boxers all the way down. He then returned again and kissed me on the mouth with one hand while holding my penis, gazing at me with aroused sighs. Sasuke slid lower and kissed me and when he was between my legs he took my cock into his mouth and began to lick. First he gave it a teasing lick, but then took him into his mouth and started to move up, down .. at that moment I thought, that: "God, this feeling that I experience now cannot be described with word, but it's something fantastic and if this continues... so it will not last long." Sasuke looked up and saw that I would not last long, he smiled( no, he used his trademark smirk) and continued further with his actions that were driving me crazy. And after a while I have been reaching my limits, when he whispered in my ear that I can feel free to cum. At that moment I reached the climax. I saw him licking his fingers and making a sly smile at me with those black eyes of his. At that moment I began to blush terribly - what he obviously loved. A moment later, I watched with secret breath as he alone was taking down his pants, shirt .. even though he was injured but the sight of his naked body was priceless. I had the urge to touch it, although I was hesitant at the beginning, but eventually the temptation was greater, and so I reached out his hand. When he reacted, I bent closer to him and obviously knew what I mean - to feel the feeling of skin on skin. Let me be in intimate contact with him. I passed his hand from his neck, to navel, where I stopped and gazed at him and saw the expression on his face that he was evidently taken in, so I went all the way down to the feet and back, where I stopped at his manhood. I have been thinking maybe I should retun the favor, so I started to run my fingers through his shaft. After just browsing for some moments, I grabbed hic cock more confidently and threw back my head and began to lick at first only, I lifted my head, that I found his reaction and I heard that his breathing quickened and

I lifted my head and when we looked at each for a moment Sasuke remained surprised and said that I have to stop, because if not that he will cum straight into my mouth, but I was determined to make it to the end and finally, what happened was just as I predicted. I must say that I've never had that experience, so for the first time in my life I had someone´s sperm in my mouth. I did not miss even a drop. I looked back at him and Sasuke grabbed my arm and pressed me into the grass and he whisper in my ear: "Naruto, I have to admit that I can no longer control myself, and now right here, right now I want to immediately enter you, and connect our bodies and I want to experience how it feels like to be in your body ... ", I normally could not believe my ears, but when I saw his eyes, revealing he does not intend to withdraw from his intent, I hugged him around the neck with both hands and pressed it myself saying to him, "it's good that I want you to feel you inside, too.".

Sasuke looked at me with his irresistible eyes, stretched my legs and slowly began to penetrate me. At that moment I cried from the pain that I felt, but it is only the beginning, but then my body started getting used to it. Sasuke first waited until I placated for a while, and then continued until his cock was completely inside me. Then he bent his head to me and whispered in my ear "Naruto, try to relax more, do not worry it will not hurt so much, I will try to make it bearable. It could hurt now be at the beginning, but then it'll be okay." After these words, I tried to relax more in order to unleash the effect his words had on me. It succeeded. So I told him he can start to move. After a while, I have felt the pain, but more and more I was overwhelmed by the blissful feeling. I grabbed his arm and told him that he can move faster and of course he didn´t need to be told him twice and he has accelerated his pace. I thought the that I was going crazy, more and more I was close to climax and Sasuke evidently noticed it, too, so he took my cock in hand and began to pump me. My body was hot and waiting for release that will follow up soon. I reached my peak at the moment and even Sasuke reached his climax.

Then Sasuke, who was exhausted but with a smile on his lips kissed me on the mouth. After a while he climbed from me and plopped down next to me and took me in his arms and kissed me on the forehead and began to speak: "You know Naruto as I had been hoping for this moment? I already thought that this moment would never happen. I am extremely happy that I can be in this moment with you and I promise that I will never leave you even what should happen. "I was not even able to pronounce a word, so I listened to him further in his confession of love for me. When he completed his confession he turned to me and asked me that what I feel I to him while staring at me with his black eyes that had me bewitched. I could not resist and so I came out with the truth: "Sasuke, I must confess, that up to now I have come out that what I feel for you is not just friendship, but something much more. I know that now I feel like a jackass, but I have to tell you what my feelings and that I LOVE you terribly. "Sasuke initially did not wanted to believe his own ears, because I saw it written on his surprised face, but then he added with a smile "Idiot." And kissed me on the forehead again, so after a while we fell asleep, enveloped in embrace.

I do not know how long I slept, but when I woke up, Sasuke said: "Naruto, you should finally get up or else the others will come looking for us." So I quickly got up, dressed and went back to the others.

When we arrived back to Kakashi –sensei and Sakura, I could not help but notice how Kakashi - sensei stared at us. Sakura was very surprised whens he saw the two of us. When we resume our already ongoing journey, Kakashi- sensei came to me and to Sasuke's ear and told us: "Guys, I know what happened between you recently happened, but do not tell anyone about it." We looked at each other. Sasuke immediately averted his gaze, we were kind of awkward about it and we could imagine that we have been watched by Kakashi- sensei .. I'd never been told that Kakashi was such a pervert.

When we were done, we went and we continued the mission. During the way, I did not have many opportunities to talk with Sasuke and I did not have many options. Because Sakura was always around him and babbled nonstop. To tell the truth, I'm jealous, although I saw Sasuke's face, implying that though Sakura is around him, he is not thrilled by the fact. When he looked at me, I quickly turned my head I did not want to grant him the satisfaction of seeing me jealous, but I felt that this was perception, because of his settled smile on his face. The road to the village where we were supposed to meet up with the other group lasted only three hours. When we arrived, the sun was already slowly setting. We arrived at the finish, I gave them what they wanted -the scroll and we were already leaving, when he stopped us and asked us if we wanted to stay for the night. I really did not want to, because I knew what could happen. I looked at Sasuke and he was keen on it that we should stay for the night. Kakashi agreed that we could stay. He argued that the fact there is no meaning coming shaken up home when we barely reached the target and we have to go back, plus the rest anyway won´t hurt anyone. Well, with this one I only agreed, even though I knew that Sasuke is probably the happiest, because we could spend the night together. Although I did not really think about it, that we could be together again to do but could not calm me and when I looked at him I saw that smiled at me and even winked.

I was blushing as somehow rak. Oh God, again it will be a long night, I thought.

They showed us where our room and will, of course, that the two could be in one room and I was very "happy" when Kakashi said that I will be together in the room with Sasuke. I said to him that he could not come up with better news . And I saw Kakashi's face- and the fact that he likes it, and he did it on purpose. I had such a strange feeling that even today we will be watched by the pervert number one.

In fact , it fell well that we stayed for the night because I was terribly tired. I went into the shower, I put myself at the bottom of the dress and when I turned the water on, and someone grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I started screaming, I had no idea that whoever it may be, even when I turned around and saw Sasuke I figured that I was a fool for thinking that is not him. Sasuke was about to kiss me, but I tried to avoid him. I wanted to let me go, but he did not stop pulling. And then he added: "Naruto, I can see that you´re feeling uncomfortable. Especially during the trip, I noticed that you were distancing yourself from me and when we came here you avoided me .. "" Sasuke ... I know ... how do I have to tell you .. "" Naruto, are you possibly jealous? Because I have a feeling that it´s true and you know what?, And I also like that. At least I know that you love me really " He smiled at me with that mischievous smile of his, which is difficult to be resisted, so I confessed that hey I'm jealous and so what, after all this is normal or not? I thought I missed a complete sentence and Sasuke kissed me on the mouth. It was a passionate kiss, which I could not resist and I for a change started to kiss him back as much passionately as he did.. When our mouths parted, Sasuke put down his already soaked shirt and pants. Suddenly we both stood there naked. Then he started to kiss me again, gradually from the mouth, down the neck, over his chest and stopped at my crotch, I groaned when I first started it just sucked, looked at me and seeing that I'm doing terribly well, he took it into his mouth and began to suck, lick ... in that moment I thought that I go insane well that's good and I heard my sighs, which were increasingly louder. Firstly I covered my mouth, because those sounds that I suddenly let out have been for me a bit too awkward. When Sasuke lifted head to glance at me, he stopped for a moment and said, "Naruto keep your hand away, no one can hear us and you know it and also, I want to hear your amazing voice. "He was right, I knew that no one could hear us, but even so I thought it was an embarrassing issue- such sounds with each other, nevertheless I finally obeyed because Sasuke was too wrapped in him . About a minute later, I have reached the limit and cummed in his mouth, which I was also a bit embarrassing, but h it quickly washed away, because we were in the shower. When he licked his fingers , he pulled me to him so that our lips were millimeters apart. At that moment I thought of nothing but his kisses and touches and this time it was me who initiated the kiss. But then I pushed him towards the wall, where he deepened the kiss more, and while I kissed the lips, he teasing me with the other hand between my legs. I felt that if it continues, it could not resist. After a time my knees turned to jelly, I could not take it anymore and Sasuke sat me on his lap, and then I felt that his excited penis is trying to break into my body and at that moment I cried out his name:

"Sasuke .." but I could not finish the sentence because it has already started to move in me and kissed me in addition, neck, arms, back .. oh, God, I thought, gradually I've felt no pain at all, but instead the pain I felt turned into the blissful feeling that he lit fire in every nerve in my body, my body reacted to the touch of his fingers, his kisses, that it is in the inside of me, filling me with a sense of passion, the desire for it ...

"Sasuke, I cannot m-more... I'm at my limit."

"It's okay Naruto. I'm already at my limit .. "And so we both reached our climaxes together.

I felt in me a swim of warm, white fluid that turned inside of me. When we calmed down a bit, we somehow gathered from the ground, showered and went to sleep. Although I could not sleep in peace after this experience ... but finally sleep overcame me and I fell asleep very quickly.

In the morning I was all reluctant to get up. Because I was also tired but also drained after yesterday's experience, but I finally woke up. When I picked up from the ground, Sasuke was already yelling at me that I should hurry or they will leave me here. So I dressed quickly, looked if I left here something and went after the others, who were already out there waiting for me. When I came out of the house, Kakashi - sensei came to me and whispered in my ear: " I see Naruto that yesterday you have really enjoyed yourself... but do not worry. Everything will remain between us yesterday .. I have to admit you let it all out with Sasuke. "

And with a smile he walked over the others. I had so much wanted to punch him, what does he allow himself? What was that supposed to mean? Pervert and weird one, that Kakashi - sensei. Well , I had the nerves on him and when I turned I saw Sasuke's face which was at first amused, but he left Kakashi - sensei from me I have saw it all written on Sasuke´s face. That I will have a private talk with him about this matter later. I was sooooo not looking forward to it.. Once we were all together and we took everything we had, we said goodbye to the others and thanked for their hospitality and journeyed back home.

...


End file.
